<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December by zetuslapetus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042367">December</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus'>zetuslapetus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that turned into a pregnancy chapter fic - shrug.gif</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blueberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth finding out she's actually pregnant, from Annie's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I admit it, I really liked the pregnancy storyline and am low-key sad it was fake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annie figures it out first. She claims sisterly intuition, but really, the pipes in her apartment had blown, forcing her and Ben to bunk with Beth and the kids for three straight weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie’s shift ends late one evening, she comes home to silence and says her prayers that the kids are already in bed. There’s a bottle of very expensive bourbon Beth had done a shitty job of hiding and Annie’s been thinking about cracking it open all day long. Maybe she’ll share with Beth if she’s not bitchy tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth’s at the kitchen table, back facing Annie, unusually hunched over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m home,” Annie sing-songs as she enters the kitchen and heads straight for the fridge. “And boy am I starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs cold cuts and some condiments out of the fridge, prattling on as she sets up on the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how people say they could eat a horse, I genuinely think I could scarf down a miniature sized - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth finally turns around and Annie pauses, mid-rant, a bottle of mayo in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth’s eyes are red and puffy like she’d been crying. Her hair is disheveled and when Annie looks closer she realizes there are a bunch of papers strewn across the table in front of Beth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart twists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she drops the mayo, forgets the sandwich, and shuffles over to Beth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can’t be Dean, Beth had finally kicked him out weeks ago. It cant be money, they’d re-negotiated their cut and finally started making decent wages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth,” she tries again when her sister doesn’t respond, that’s when Annie notices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth’s clenching a pocket calendar, the leather kind with a ribbon divider attached to the spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth, are you pregnant?” She whispers it and Beth’s eyes bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t respond, instead, fresh tears pool at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, Beth,” Annie takes a seat next to her and grabs her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Beth asks through a hiccup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been eating pickles again like you did when you had Kenny,” Annie shrugs and then points to Beth’s chest, “Also, your boobs are ginormous and I didn’t think they could get any bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns her a laugh from Beth and a smack on her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far along?” Annie asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth blinks, looks down at the leather booklet in her hand, and shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Seven weeks, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie doesn’t say anything for a moment because she’s really bad at math and she’s counting back seven weeks from today, doing mental gymnastics to remember when Beth kicked Dean out. What month was seven weeks ago?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see the steam coming out of your ears, it’s not Deans. It can’t be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie’s mouth forms into an <em>o</em> and she lets out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Beth says, dejected. Lets her arms drop by her side, unclenches her grip on the booklet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth looks at her, eyes full of tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell him,” she says with another sob. “I don’t even know why I’m crying like this,” she hiccups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hormones,” Annie says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she lets herself really look at Beth. Her mascara is smudged and her hair is ruffled, sure, but beneath it all, she glows and Annie can’t believe she hadn’t noticed sooner. Beth was always one of those women who carried so effortlessly, maybe that’s why she had so many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a sandwich?” Annie asks and Beth gives her a little shrug, then she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make us sandwiches, Bachelors queued up on the DVR and we can talk about how to tell him - yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie pushes Beth’s hair out of her face, rubs at her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. Her heart feels full at the thought of taking care of Beth, finally being there for her, for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I have to pee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat and laugh and they talk. The Bachelor fades into the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth makes an appointment with her doctor the next day, they tell Ruby together. Ruby drinks enough for them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor confirms what Beth already knew. Annie drives her to Dairy Queen after the appointment, she has a banana split. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have a scheduled drop that night, 11 PM at the park, the same as always. Beth has a panic attack an hour before so Annie tucks her in and loads the money herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say she wasn’t who he expected is an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s alone, hoodie zipped up to his chin, hands in his pockets. He frowns at Annie, ignoring the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Elizabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie reels, a little too dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello to you too,” she scoffs and pushes the boxes towards him, ignoring his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t look at the money, his eye twitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why she avoiding me?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie frowns, genuinely. She didn’t know Beth was actively evading him but it makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know - “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do,” he interrupts her. “Why ain’t she here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie groans inwardly. This is not a conversation she’s prepared to have or one she ever wants to have. His gaze is dark, and she’d been on the receiving end of it plenty of times before but not recently. Recently they’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she’d almost forgotten how scary he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s under the weather,” she answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels the vein in her head begin to throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bug,” she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cackles on the inside then pauses when she realizes he’d probably shank her for referring to his kid as a bug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus Christ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reality of it floods her at that moment, and she struggles to take a deep breath. Now she understands Beth’s panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine,” she jumps to her feet, waves her hand like the concern isn’t necessary. “She’ll be here next time, just text her or something,” she rambles off and zips her coat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still eyeing her suspiciously, not believing a word of it. She curses herself and her shit poker face. She wasn’t Beth, it didn’t come naturally to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t prod any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie beelines it to her car, doesn’t look back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes Beth promise that she’ll tell him as soon as she comes home.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Beth promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she’s waiting for Annie doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later Beth texts her when she’s ringing up a regular.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m meeting him today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In an hour.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared, Annie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie closes the store and spends half an hour on the phone with Beth until she’s forced to re-open and Beth has to leave to meet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie doesn’t stop pacing until Beth calls her, two hours later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not crying but Annie can hear the emotion in her voice. She’s sniffling, still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t mad,” Beth says, and that’s all she says for a while until Annie is yelling into the phone for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to keep the baby,” she adds, dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie exhales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she hears a small sob on the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth,” she says softly, “You don’t have to decide right now, you have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Beth begins quietly and takes a deep breath, “I think I want that too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie stops breathing, scared she’ll miss whatever Beth’s saying because she’s whispering at this point. Annie pushes the phone harder against her ear, shushes the customer shaking a Slurpee at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, she realizes Beth isn’t going to add anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to bring you a Slurpee? I get off in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer is quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, blue, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue it is,” Annie sing songs. “I love you, Beth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears Beth sniff and the engine of the car turning on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they hang up the Slurpee lady is gone and Annie somehow feels lighter. She texts Ruby to meet at the house, pours a blue Slurpee, and closes up early.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raspberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con't of Blueberry - Beth tells Rio she's pregnant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The doctor tells her the baby’s the size of a blueberry. Beth pukes twice before she and Annie make it back to the car, all she thinks about for the rest of the day are blueberries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to ignore him, for a bit. He’s not a habitual texter, at least not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It takes three unanswered texts before she gets a call. She ignores that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie comes home after the drop, frazzled, and makes her promise she’ll tell him. Prattles on for a bit about his death stare, Beth doesn’t listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a Thursday when she finally responds. Annie’s at work, the kids are at school and the house is silent. She makes a cup of tea but forgets it on the counter until it's too late until it's cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responds with a casual </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His reply is instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You avoiding me, Elizabeth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t humor him, just send him a time and place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s early enough in the day that the park is empty, kids are in school, and the weather too cold for casual strolls. She sits on the bench, pulls her jacket around herself, and rubs her palms to warm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls up, he parks next to her. The next few moments drag, almost like he’s moving in slow motion. Her heart thumps against her chest, she thinks she can hear it in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got a beanie on, pulled low over his ears. His jacket is buttoned, hands in his pockets pulling so hard the collar of the jacket exposes his entire neck. His jaw is set and she has to breathe through her mouth to get enough air into her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her a nod, sits on the same side of the bench, and turns his head to inspect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look sick to me,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes her a moment to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was always a terrible liar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth shakes her head, “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscle in his jaw jumps, he squints, looks away from her, and out into the empty playground</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, you done, again?” He’s taunting her, she knows, but it’s not as malicious as he thinks it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t speak, just looks at him. He’s angry, there’s a tension in his shoulders he’s trying to roll out but it doesn’t shift. It radiates off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m trying to leave?” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snap to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, he’s angry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aint that what this is? Ignoring my calls, sending your sister to drops,” he gruffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in her belly twists, and not unpleasantly. A heat runs through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it is. It’s out of her mouth before she can process it and then she just stares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscles in his jaw relax, his lower lip drops to open the slightest amount, and then his eyes slip to her chest, then lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat blooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight and a half weeks,” she answers. It’s the size of a raspberry by now, she wants to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still looking at her stomach, but his gaze is glossy like he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then, he smiles slightly like he’s just remembered something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my car, outside the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps, audibly, and he hears her because he looks up and catches her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s remembering where they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>when - </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her face burns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d missed a drop that night so he’d come to pick up at the house. She met him at the car, and he’d made a comment about the leggings she was wearing, she remembers. Then he’d given her one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks, peeled the leggings off, and tugged her on top of him. It was hot and quick and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body reacts to the memory and she wonders if he can see how hard her nipples are. Damn baby hormones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he does, he doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not mad?” She blinks a few times, clears her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” he says with a quick shake of his head, then his eyes drop down to her belly again. She isn’t showing but he keeps looking at her like he’s afraid he’s going to miss something. “You gonna keep it?” he asks, eyes back on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't answer, then he’s speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna keep it,” he says, quickly. “It's up to you, Elizabeth, but I want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears are welling at her eyes again, this time she can’t blink them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't say anything more, but he leans in and wipes at her cheeks. Then he pushes her hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good, momma,” he whispers, it's gravely, and it gives her goosebumps. “Even crying and shit,” he chuckles quietly, pushes her hair back. “You look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she takes a breath she hiccups softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stop crying, I’ve been crying for weeks,” she sniffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s nodding, still brushing the same strand of hair behind her ear, again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the hormones, it’ll make you sad, mad,” he muses, then with a sly smile, he adds, ‘Horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs and gives him a playful shove he easily absorbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would this even work?” She asks, still whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs his shoulders casually like he isn’t bothered at the thought of bringing a child into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><span>“However you want it to work,” he says, then he pauses stroking her face and drops his hand. When he looks at her again his eyes are dark, suddenly, she feels </span><em><span>cold</span></em><span>. “If we do this - </span><em><span>we</span></em><span> do it,” he pauses and slips a hand underneath her chin. It’s not meant to be comforting, its meant to get her attention. He lifts her chin so she’s looking him in the eye. “I </span><em><span>will</span></em> <em><span>be</span></em><span> in my kid’s life.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Its a promise, or a threat, she doesn’t know or care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wraps her fingers around the hand under her chin and pulls it down into her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks like he’s taken back by her sudden and easy acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his eyes drop to their hands. She’s still cradling him in her lap and it's so sickeningly sweet and soft. So foreign. His fingers flex, just briefly, then he reaches out and touches her belly. </span>
  <span>The touch is tentative, unsure, so unlike him. A shiver runs through her. She straightens her back, gives him space to splay his hand fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its the size of a raspberry,” she says and inwardly groans at how dumb she sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” he asks, still looking at his hand. Then his fingers slip over the front of her jeans and he pops the button open with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rio,” she inhales sharply, both hands grabbing his. She looks around to make sure no one around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undressing in a children’s park is a felony, she’s pretty sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna see,” he muses, pulling his fingers out of her grip and slipping them inside the front of the jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hisses, grabs at his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t see anything, I’m not showing, it’s too early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses, looks at her, and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna let me see when you do?” he asks. His eyes are too soft and he must be able to tell she’s surprised at his reaction because he adds, “I never got to see with Marcus, I didn’t know about him until he was born.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth’s heart twists and she’s nodding, uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come to the appointments with me,” she offers and he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone dings once, then again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Annie,” she muses without even checking her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slip around her middle again and he buttons her jeans back up, then he slides his palms down her thighs until his fingers hook around her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to swallow the goosebumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold out here, you should get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and lets him pull her off the bench. She can feel his touch on her after she’s in her car, after he’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her phone out, calls Annie and finally exhales. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peanut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth gives birth, Rio's POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 ?? of this drabble which is so not what I set out to do with this but here we are, out of control, yet again.<br/>This took me forever to write and edit because I can't get Rio's voice right, anything super vulnerable seems ooc ?? idk, I think it's just me. </p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re two weeks past their due date when Elizabeth starts to panic. She does it in a way that Rio’s never seen before, outwardly, for all to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence in the exam room. It's cold and bleak, the fluorescent lighting too bright. Rio hates everything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, Elizabeth is splayed out on the exam table, belly swollen, cheeks pink. It makes his chest tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their doctor is a short Asian woman, bubbly and bright. The complete opposite of this shithole of an office. Rio never should have let Elizabeth pick the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor gives them both a big smile when she walks in, Elizabeth’s chart in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is officially two weeks past your due date, mom.” She smiles, it falters a bit when neither of them returns it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rio’s too tense to even attempt the small talk. He can feel it in his shoulder, a pressure he’s been trying to roll out for months now. Elizabeth is a ball of nerves, pink and buzzing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a look,” the doctor smiles kindly and then the ultrasound picture comes to life and all Rio can think about is the first time he saw their kid. Splotchy little thing, bright and loud. The sound of the heartbeat had echoed through the room, Rio swears he’d heard it for days after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluid looks good, steady heartbeat,” the doctor muses. “Looks like peanut is very comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can we induce?” Elizabeth asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor shuts the machine and turns to look at them both. Nimble fingers folded in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inducing is an option, but has its risks. Have you attempted to induce naturally?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth frowns, looks to Rio then back at the doctor. She shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor claps her hands, “I have some reading materials I’d like to send you home with. We can set up an appointment to induce next week but please give these a try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth huffs, again, then shifts uncomfortably on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you get changed and I’ll be back in with the pamphlets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth extends her hand towards him and flexes her fingers. It means </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me up </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d come to learn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Induce naturally,” she scoffs as he helps her up to a sitting position. “What does that even mean.” It's not a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exercise, spicy food,” he says, then with a smirk, he adds, “Sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes but she can’t hide the blush tinting her cheeks. Her eyes are bright, and cheeks always pink lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you read that in your books?” She teases and he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s been giving him shit since she found a stack of baby books in his car one night. Rhea had given him his first two, then he’d ordered a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he says as he helps her off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dresses, and it’s quiet, almost intimate. She’d lost all shyness around him after the millionth doctor’s appointment. He tries not to stare too hard, too long. Tries not to let his touch linger on her skin. She’d always been curvy in the right places but now - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops that thought before it grows into something he can’t deal with right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop at the dairy queen before he drops her off at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t sleep that night, or any night, really. He clutches his phone and waits for the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it finally comes two nights later, he’s on his feet before he picks up the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth?” he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs on the other side before she speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you up?” she asks, her tone casual and bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops in the middle of his room and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in labor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits down on the edge of his bed. Drops his head into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do your books say?” She ignores his question. He can hear rustling in the background and he wonders if she’s in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body needs to release oxytocin,” he says and she snorts, lets out a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna make fun of me, mama or you wanna learn something?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, professor, please continue,” she says with a breath, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oxytocin stimulates contractions. Prostaglandins open the cervix, that’s why they recommend you eat spicy food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not eating spicy food, I already have heartburn from hell,” she whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell her about the other ways she can get that certain hormone into her body but decides against it, her hearing about how badly he wants to come in her is probably not what she needs to hear right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should touch yourself,” he says and then he hears a soft scoff on the line and knows he has to explain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean it like that,” - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lie-  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“An orgasm can induce labor, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything for a moment then she whines quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, settles back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny, I literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t reach,” she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans at the visual of Elizabeth in bed, flushed and frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried?” he asks quietly. His dick twitches and if he was a better man he’d be disgusted with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d touch you if I was there,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” her voice is airy, dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You in bed, Elizabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you wearing that big robe, nothing else underneath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips a hand into his boxers and gives himself a tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moans his name in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come over,” she says, so quietly he almost misses it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You gonna let me touch you?” He pulls his hand out of his boxers and jumps out of bed. “Let me use my mouth on you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pulling pants on and a shirt. She’s quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opens the door she’s wearing her big, fluffy robe. Her hair is pulled up into a bun and he crowds her against the kitchen island as soon as he’s inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so hard he can’t think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs at the robe belt snug across her belly and it falls loose easily. She’s wearing a soft bra that doesn’t cover her breasts fully and no panties. He wants to drop to his knees in the kitchen but she tugs him into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicks the bedroom door shut with a heel and slides up her back. When he cups her breasts she inhales sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore?” he asks and she shakes her head, lets her head fall back against his shoulder. He slides the robe off completely, then the bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wearing any panties,” he says with a groan, noses into her hair. She smells good, warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to pee so much and I got tired of pulling them on and off,” she shrugs, like its a non-issue. </span>
  <span>He hums in agreement like it makes sense to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He palms her breasts, massages her nipples as softly as he can. A shiver runs through her and he chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oxytocin,” he says with a kiss to her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him an elbow to his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sways a bit, leans her full body back on him. She’s so soft, breasts so full he can’t believe she’s real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps forward, pushing her to do the same until they’re at the bed until she’s settled in the middle. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until she says his name and snaps him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He joins her but stays at the foot of the bed until she stretches a leg out and rubs his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were here to touch me, not just stare at me,” she says in a matter-of-fact tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he was too but he can’t take his eyes off of the swell of her belly, the fullness of her breasts. The way she’s pulled her hair up and the strands that frame her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s losing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers wrap around her ankle and when he crawls up her body she tugs at the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it off,” she demands and with one tug he slips the henley off and drops it to the floor. His pants follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiggles lower, spreads her legs open and Rio’s mind goes blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s wet and warm, and mewls at his first touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t break,” she huffs and he responds by sinking two fingers inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long before she’s shaking beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this weird? Because of - ” she asks, waves to her belly and he blinks at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only weird thing is how hard he is, he wonders if its Elizabeth or a newly discovered kink. He hopes Elizabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cause I really want you to fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts, drops his forehead on her thigh, and takes a deep breath. He wills everything in him to not come in his boxers, then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth wriggles beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, I just - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth,” he groans. “Stop talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides a cheek down her thigh, rubs his stubble across her warm skin, and revels in the way her legs shake. He crawls up her body and kisses her until she’s panting again. She pulls out of the kiss when she feels him against her thigh and looks down between their bodies, befuddled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you - “ She trails off, dazed, still looking down. There’s a thin sheen of perspiration across her forehead, between her breast. He wants to rub his face in it. She shifts her lower body, lets out a frustrated huff. “I don’t even know how we’d - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rio knows. He knows every single possible way cause he’s thought of them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts one of her legs and maneuvers her to her side. Knee hiked up, Rio at her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This okay?” He asks, nuzzles her neck but she doesn’t answer. He lifts himself on an elbow to look at her face and says her name again. Her eyes are squeezed shut, mouth wide open. He can see the edge of her pink tongue and he catches it in his own mouth. She lets out a soft moan and pushes her bottom against him, giving him her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of her body is indescribable, she burns and he wants nothing more than to bury himself in her, live there for a while. He’s not even fully inside of her before she’s begging him to go harder. He buries his face in her neck and gives her what she needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tosses an arm behind her, wraps it around his body, and grabs at his ass. The stretch arches her body off of his, pushes her chest out, and makes him lose his rhythm for a brief moment. It makes no difference to her because she’s gasping, clutching at the skin of his lower back and coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slows his thrusts, never stopping, just lazily pulling and pushing as she rides her orgasm. He imagines what she must look like now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrecked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes that thought out of his head, doesn’t allow himself that. Instead, he hikes her knee up and buries himself deeper with every stroke. Her hand leaves his back, leaves his body completely for a moment. Then, it slides around his neck and she pulls him into her. Her fingers slide forwards to wrap around his ear, then his jaw, and then he’s coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wrapped around her fully, every part of him touching every part of her as he empties into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhales softly when she feels him finish, slides the hand from his jaw down to grasp the hand clutching her leg. Then she brings it up to her middle, pulls it around herself, and relaxes into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he sleeps. When he awakes he’s disoriented, and after a moment, he realizes he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed is wet and empty. He opens his mouth to yell for Elizabeth when he hears the shower running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bed is wet,” he says and she squeals behind the shower curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me,” she huffs, still hidden behind the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the heat pricking at his neck, the telltale signs of his adrenaline spiking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the shower curtain back and she jumps, then she gives him an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is the bed wet?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My water broke,” she says casually. He must react physically because she’s talking again. “It’s fine, my contractions are still ten minutes apart,” she says then she gasps and grabs the tile wall. Pain shoots through her face and Rio growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the shower off and pulls her off the tile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t wake me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moans through the pain, squeezes his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have done anything and besides, I know you haven’t been - “ she doesn’t finish her sentence, just lets out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t been sleeping but that’s his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks her back to the bedroom and she has to peel his hands off of her. She dresses. He loads her bags in his car and then they’re at the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten-minute contractions turn to five, then two and at half-past noon a baby’s scream rips through him. There’s a flurry of activity around them, crying, and then quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth’s flushed, hair plastered to her face and holding the smallest baby he’s ever seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s got a full head of hair, big brown eyes and he can’t stop staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth runs a finger down her face and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks so angry,” she giggles, mimics a frown with her face. “She looks like you,” she looks to Rio and then laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest aches and his fingers itch to touch her. The nurse must see it because she’s taking the baby back, wrapping her into a tight bundle, and placing her into Rio’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers the first time he held Marcus, then. The same brown eyes staring up, tiny mouth gasping open and then she’s crying again. Brows scrunched, face red and Rio laughs. He never wants to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth laughs from the bed and the nurses in the room exchange a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later he’s perched on an uncomfortable chair, hand wrapped around the smallest foot as Elizabeth nurses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sisters here,” he says and Elizabeth shrugs, eyes glued to the infant in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes,” Elizabeth whispers and he nods, dips his head, and kisses the sole in his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d give her five more minutes, maybe even ten, even if it meant psychically restraining the angry short one, outside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d give her more than five minutes, he’d give her whatever she wanted, he thinks. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading - I have one more chapter planned for this, I think.<br/>It may be a moment because I'd like to focus on the other WIPs I've abandoned for this damn thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth learns to breathe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door creaks shut behind her, the noise echoing down the empty hallway. Beth takes a deep breath, holds it in for a few seconds then lets it out through her mouth. She does this two more times before she sticks a hand into her purse to rummage for her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hears him before she sees him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey momma,” he says and she jumps. Still materializing out of thin air, some things will never change, she thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spins around, gives him an unamused look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything good?” he asks with a nod to the classroom door over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, everything’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hisses, “Your daughter punched someone. Why does a six-year-old know how to punch, Rio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” he responds casually but rolls his shoulders in the way Beth’s come to know is him physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>processing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reels and takes a step towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’d she punch?” he frowns. “That little snot-nosed kid who’s been pulling her hair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beth opens her mouth to respond, finger already raised and ready to poke him pointedly in the chest when she pauses, realizing what he’d just disclosed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been pulling her hair?” She frowns, hand still raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores her question, looks back at the door of the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She okay?” He asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine,” Beth exhales, whatever anger she had dissipating from her body. “She takes after her dad, she’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives her one of his shit-eating grins, squints at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, can’t be me, Marcus is an angel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> just like her momma.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s right, Marcus </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> an angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus also takes after his mom,” she says with a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles, grabs her wrist when she tries to pass by him, and pulls her into his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I gonna see you tonight?” he asks, eyes on her mouth. He slips his hands around her waist and pulls her flush against himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alarms in her head blare. </span>
  <span>A gasp escapes her, she shifts, tries to pull herself free of his grasp but not very hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a good idea,” she mumbles against his mouth and then he’s sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and she let out a moan. His palms slip over her bottom and he squeezes, the movement pushing her up into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knows it he’s got her hiked up against the hallway wall, panting into his mouth. She pulls out of the kiss and gives his chest a slight push, whispers his name. He pauses and drops his head on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t keep doing this,” she says. She has to close her eyes because he’s so close, so solid and warm. The smell of him so familiar that it instantly takes her breath away. When he’s this close all she can think of is last night, and three nights ago, and last Tuesday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door of the classroom creaks again, Beth quickly frees herself from his grasp in time for the door to swing open. A little girl walks out, book bag dragging along the ground behind her. When she looks up and sees them her brown eyes light up and she lets out a squeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She darts past Elizabeth without a second glance and launches herself into Rio’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wraps her arms around his neck and Rio kisses her on the cheek before he pushes her unruly brown curls out of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a good day?” Rios asks and grabs her right-hand to inspects the knuckles and give them a quick kiss.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately launches into a story about her drawings. He makes eye contact with Beth who raises an eyebrow at him and mouths something Rio can’t pick up. He gives her a wink and then he says something in Spanish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl frowns, grabs both of his cheeks with her palms, and shifts his head to face her. Like she needs his full attention when she speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn’t Papi, lo prometo,” she says with a pout.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it is she promises is enough for Rio. He chuckles and gives her another kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna get ice cream before we go home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he can clearly make out the word Beth mouths over the squealing in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drops the little girl on the ground and she runs back to pick up her abandoned book-bag. Rio takes the moment to lean into Beth and whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight,” he says against her ear and she has to swallow the goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Jesus</em>. Pull it together, Beth, you’re not fifteen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner’s at seven,” she says and the invitation takes him by surprise, she knows, because he just stares for a moment. “Please bring Marcus or Jane will never let me hear the end of it,” she rolls her eyes, bends over and kisses the little girl on the forehead. “Sofia, no more punching,” she says with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn’t,” the little girl yells with a frown and pulls on Rio’s sleeve, “Daddy, tell her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth stands, gives Rio a look, and whispers, “Bye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can hear Sofia babbling behind her and she looks back right before she exits to find him still staring after her, mouth open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shows up a little after six with Marcus in tow and a sleepy six-year-old snuggled into his neck.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jane’s upstairs,” Beth says to Marcus with a kiss and smiles at Sofia. Her hair is disheveled, ice cream all over her dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Rio whispers. When Beth tries to pry her out of Rio’s arms she whines and he shakes his head. “I got her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later she’s cutting the bread and considering sending reinforcements upstairs when he walks into the kitchen and sits at the table with a soft groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s definitely <em>your</em> kid - arguing with me about nap time while she’s half asleep,” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignores the comment, looks back over her shoulder, and looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just going to sit there or help set the table?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums and leans back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I prefer the view from here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat blooms deep in her belly, the hair at the back of her neck prickles. Then she feels him, solid against her back. His hands wrap around her hips and he buries his nose into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums a little, sways against his body but keeps cutting the loaf in her hands. He pulls her hair to the side, places a soft kiss on her neck, then another and another. A palm slides across her belly, travels up her sternum until he’s cupping a breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands stumble in their movement and the knife clatters loudly against the marble surface when she drops it. She grabs the counter to steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rio,” she whispers, its meant to be a warning but she can’t catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They can’t do this, not here and now, not when any one of the kids could walk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says and squeezes her again, thumbs her hardened nipple through her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs, pushes her bottom against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Elizabeth,” he says and places another kiss against on her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he’s off of her and she lets out a soft whine, immediately missing the heat of his body. She can hear the clatter of dishes behind her as he sets the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They play rock, paper, scissors to decide who washes dishes after dinner. Jane loses and Marcus groans, dropping his head in his hands. The rest of the kids scatter and she pours two bourbons as Jane and Marcus share a laugh over the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it’s all </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she struggles to catch her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must notice because he’s right there, pushing her hair back as he’d done to Sofia just hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods silently, looks away from Jane and Marcus, and turns her attention to him. He’s close again and she feels a warmth in her limbs, maybe from the bourbon, probably not. He pulls a lock of hair and watches it bounce back, slips a finger down her cheek and under her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth opens slightly and he takes it as an invitation. He sucks her bottom lip and then he’s kissing her. Softly at first, until he feels her kiss back and he deepens it, licks into her mouth. She sighs, meets his tongue with her own. She doesn’t know how long they kiss but she feels the warmth spread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks the kiss when he hears Marcus groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, Dad,” Marcus says with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jane echoes and grabs Marcus’ arm, pulling him out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beth laughs and Rio grabs her chin, lifts it up to meet his lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what he says now, give him another year,” he mumbles against her lips, tilts his head a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a gentleman, unlike his dad,” she says between his kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right,” he says, slips a hand between her legs and gives her thigh a squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Momma?” comes a sniffle from the hallway and they break apart to find Sofia in her pajamas, teddy in hand. She pads over and climbs into Beth’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rio sighs. “All my kids are - “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beth slaps her palm over his mouth before he can finish his sentence as Sofia snuggles into her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rio leans back into the couch, nurses his bourbon as he watches Beth comfort Sofia. She’s whispering something into her daughter’s ear, too quiet for Rio to hear. Sofia giggles and looks at Rio, then she shakes her head. They look like they’re sharing secrets on his account and for some reason, he can’t bring himself to mind it too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Sofia to fall back asleep, for Beth to tuck her back in and find Rio in the kitchen again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus is asleep, too.” She says, nonchalantly as she can muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he says back to her but doesn’t make a move. He knows what she wants, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows what she wants but to say it out loud is admit something neither of them is ready for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, leans a hip against the counter opposite him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his neck, takes a step closer and she smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asks quietly, one brow raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head but doesn’t stop smiling.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips her chin, turns her head, and kisses her neck. She lets him crowd her against the kitchen counter, gives him room to bury his face into her neck. It’s sweet, for a moment, until he slides both palms across her jean covered cheeks and squeezes. She lets out a quiet laugh and he pulls back to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You laughin’ at me?” he asks, bites her chin playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head, still smiling. He slips a knee between her legs and presses into her heat. The smile slips off her face and she lets out a small gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” he says into her mouth and tips her head back with the force of his kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinds himself against her hip with slow, steady thrusts almost in tune with his tongue until it's too much for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed,” she says into his mouth, pushes against him to move him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumble into her bedroom and undress quickly, then he’s crawling over her and pushing in and she can’t breathe again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thrusts into her slowly, the frenzy suddenly leaving his body. He laughs at her frustrated huff and peels her hands off of him; pulls her wrists above her head, and groans when she arches into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that,” he whispers against her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, then,” she huffs and does it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that’s what I was doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re teasing is what you’re doing,” she turns her head, bites at the arm that’s got her pinned and stretched. “Or maybe, you want me to call you daddy,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips hesitate for the briefest moment then he drives into her, hard. She lets out a laugh and a groan at the sudden force of his thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns back to him, opens her mouth to call him something filthy but then he’s kissing her, and the angle is just right that she forgets everything but the feel of him. He lets her arms go, buries his face in her chest, and slips a hand to where they’re joined. He comes hard, buries his face in her neck, and works her with his fingers until she’s shaking too. He slips out of her as he softens, but keeps his fingers buried between her legs. He strokes her through the aftershocks of her orgasm and swallows her moans until she can’t take any more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settle into bed in content silence. Beth turns to face him and slips her palm across his chest then she frowns, realizing somethings </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest is bare, the necklace of St. Christopher he wears around his neck is gone. She doesn’t know who gave it to him that but in the years she’d known him she’d never seen him without it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your necklace?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, softly, eyes still closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your daughter,” he says and covers her hand with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Beth’s chest twists and that feeling comes rushing back, overwhelming </span>
  <em>
    <span>joy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - she realizes. </span>
  <span>She exhales shakily, lays her head on the pillow next to him, and buries her nose into his shoulder. Joy is terrifying, she realizes, because she fears, more than anything, of losing it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For a moment, I considered titling this chapter 'Daddy' - hope you've enjoyed, and thanks for humoring me through what I called a drabble xo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>